


Of Heaven and Hell

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx





	Of Heaven and Hell

“And I can’t believe Hestia just… fucking left.” Rouge collapses next to Hades, sighing. “I taught her so much in just a few months and now she's just… gone.”

Hades waits patiently as Rouge sighs, leaning against him. “Not to mention Vi- I mean. Midnight.” Her hands turn to fists, knuckles white. “I really, really don’t know what to do. They’re public enemy number one and two and I have to take care of the humans, and the rocks are still falling-” she starts talking herself into a panic when Hades pulls her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Rouge. I’ve never ruled from above, only from below.” He gives her a sad smile. “You're doing worlds better than I ever could. You’re strong and brave and anyone can see how much you care.” There’s silence for a time, as they stare out at the view. From their perch on top of Sky Palace, they could see the curve of the Oppia, and the spread of the land. 

Below them, humans were chattering, the word floating softly up, faint hints of music mingled in. A little further out, the trees were turning shades of yellow, orange and red with the season breeze twining through them to create a fire without the smoke. 

Beyond that, only their godly eyes could see the ocean, shining like obsidian against the sky and finally, the setting sun, which lit the atmosphere aflame, clouds wavering pink and purple above them. 

“Does it ever get easier?” Rouge asks.

“What?”

“Eternity.” There’s silence as Hades contemplates the answer. 

“Not really” he finally confesses. “Eternity is an eternity.” She’s silent at that and he puts an arm around her, comforting her. She leans into it, sighing. 

“Thank you, Lord Hades.”

“Please, just Hades.” She looks into his eyes, as lonely and as old as she felt. 

“Okay Hades.” She replies.


End file.
